


Happy Birthday, Alexander

by ragnorfellintomyheart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec's birthday, Isabelle loves her brother too much, M/M, Malec Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Surprise planner Magnus, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnorfellintomyheart/pseuds/ragnorfellintomyheart
Summary: Alec doesn't like celebrating his birthday, Magnus knows just what to do... with a little help of course.





	Happy Birthday, Alexander

Magnus had been worrying about Alec’s birthday for weeks now. Alec had insisted he wanted nothing planned as he would probably just end up working and never have time to do anything but it felt wrong to just completely ignore his birthday and after all, birthdays were a big deal to Magnus. It was also the first birthday with Alec officially living with Magnus and that definitely called for a big occasion. A party was out of the question… Alec hated the parties Magnus threw and although he would deny it and put it down to just generally being an unsociable person, the warlock knew better. How did you plan a birthday for someone who hates the attention being on him?

It was now September 7th, the day before Alec’s birthday and Magnus was seriously being to pull his hair out. Everytime he even mentioned doing something for his boyfriend’s birthday or even said the word Alec would sigh and roll his blue eyes before explaining, yet again, that he didn’t want to do anything. So while Magnus had been sat in his apartment quietly screaming at thought of not doing anything, his saviour came in the form of a tall, black haired female Lightwood knocking on the door.

Isabelle had barely had a chance to close the door behind her before Magnus ran over, visibly panicked. “Isabelle! Oh thank God you have to help me! I am losing my mind!” He grabbed the younger Lightwood by the shoulders and Isabelle looked stunned for a second before becoming thoroughly confused.  
“Magnus! Calm down! What the hell is the problem?? Is it a demon???” 

And Magnus explained. He told Isabelle all about the problems he was having planning a birthday for Alec and if there was any chance, because she was a wonderful person who loved her brother more than anyone, if she could give him some help. Isabelle had listened and by the end of his explanation and she sighed before pulling the warlock over the couch as Magnus asked why Alec never celebrated his birthday. 

“He hasn’t celebrated his birthday since he was about 8 years old… not properly anyway.” Isabelle began, she furrowed her brow slightly, as if trying to pull a very old memory to the surface. “I think it all started because one time we walked in on mom and dad arguing over the lack of money we were getting due to problems over in Idris.” Isabelle sighed and smiled, it was a smile that Magnus had realised she only got when she talked about her brother. The most genuine of smiles. “ Alec, being the selfless person he is, burst in crying saying he would give up his birthday if it meant mom and dad had more money. They told him it was ridiculous and that they would find the money elsewhere but… after that he always refused to celebrate it, telling everyone they should spend the money on more useful things than him.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile along with Isabelle as she told him the story. It was sad, but at the same time he was finding himself thinking, not for the first time, how on Earth he ended up with such a wonderful and selfless person. He looked over at Isabelle, the smile growing as an idea sprung into his mind. He put a hand on her knee, squeezing gently before leaning in closer to share his thoughts.   
“Thank you, Izzy. I think I know just what I want to do. And I’m going to need your help.” 

When Alec awoke the next morning he was surprised to find that Magnus had finally listened to him and not done anything for his birthday. He was greeted with a kiss, a few more kisses, way more than just kisses and the couple spent most of the morning enjoying each other’s company before Alec finally had to leave for the Institute. He was waved away from the door before making his way down the stairs and onto the busy streets of New York satisfied that he had finally managed to persuade his stubborn boyfriend to lay off any plans. Meanwhile in the apartment, Magnus started making arrangements. He had already talked through the plans with Isabelle on the phone the night before and everything was set. Whether Alexander Lightwood liked it or not he was getting a birthday and it would be one he would remember forever. 

“Alec! Happy birthday!” Isabelle jumped on her older brother almost as soon as he set foot instead the Institute doors and pulled him into a big hug. She had long since stopped buying him presents but there was always a hug and a kiss waiting for him and he never complained.  
“Thanks, Iz.” He chuckled as he pulled away from his sister’s arms. “ So we’re training? I didn’t think we needed another day as we spent all day Sunday training…” Isabelle grinned, one of her mischievous ones that Alec saw through right away. He groaned, instantly realising he’d been hustled.   
“Actually… I have another plan for us. And you’re not going to like it but I don’t care. We have 2 hours to get you ready so let’s go!” Isabelle grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged him up the stairs to her bedroom despite his complaints. He was chucked into the shower almost as soon as they reached her room and as soon as he got out Isabelle began her work. 

Magnus pulled up to the Institute at 6 o clock. It was hardly dark, but the beginnings of twilight was there and Magnus grinned at the thought of sunset just around the corner. He hired a car especially for this evening, nothing too fancy, just a plain white limousine. After all, he didn’t want to fully embarrass his shy boyfriend. Alec might not like people spending money on him but Magnus had too much money and he would give it all up if it meant Alec was happy. His boyfriend deserved only the very best and this is why this evening had to go wonderfully. Magnus walked up to the Institute and knocked on the huge, wooden doors. It wasn’t long before Isabelle opened the door grinning from ear to ear. She looked Magnus up and down without the grin leaving her face. “You look amazing, Magnus.” And he grinned, knowing full well that he did. Magnus had worn his very best. Nothing too flashy, and he looked very sophisticated standing there in his velvet suit. He had kept his hair down as he knew Alec preferred it that way. However wonderful he knew he looked, nothing could’ve prepared Magnus for Alec coming down the Institute stairs to stand in front of him. 

The first thing Magnus noticed was that Isabelle had drawn a thin line of eyeliner on his boyfriend’s top eyelid and it really made his blue eyes pop. Alec was wearing a tight black suit and somehow Isabelle had managed to get his hair to smooth out instead of messily sticking up like it usually did. Magnus cleared his throat, shaking himself out of the stupor that he had been in. “Alexander you look… beautiful.”   
A line of red appeared on Alec’s cheeks as he continued walking towards his boyfriend. He had a slight scowl on his face as he got closer despite the still visible blush and he looked up at the warlock “I told you I didn’t want to do anything for my birthday, Magnus. You shouldn’t have-“ The press of soft lips against his gave Alec enough of a reason to be quiet and he sighed into the kiss before pulling back. “Fine.. fine you win. But that still doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.”

Alec’s scowl only grew as he saw the limousine parked outside of the Institute but Magnus could see the look of wonder in his eyes and Magnus couldn’t help but smirk knowing that tonight was going exactly how he had planned it. The limo ride was quiet as Alec almost completely refused to talk and spent most of the time looking out the window. Magnus had tried to spark up a conversation more than once but was greeted with nothing but a “I’m still mad” In return and a small glare from his lover. That quickly changed however as they turned a corner and the destination Magnus had picked for his birthday celebrations. “Magnus… what on Earth is all of this?” The Shadowhunter’s voice now seemed more curious than angry and Magnus could see the wonder that filled those blue eyes that he loved so dearly. As the limo came to a halt Magnus walked around to Alec’s side of the car and held his hand out for his boyfriend to take. Alec hesitantly took it and stepped out to look at the view in front of him. 

It was the restaurant where they had been for their first date and it was almost completely empty save for the staff. There were little lights hung up outside where a table lay waiting for them. A bottle of champagne was set in the centre and two flutes lay waiting to be filled. There was soft music playing and all though Alec felt so much love for Magnus for doing this he still couldn’t stop himself from whirling around to face the warlock “Magnus, I told you I didn’t want to celebrate my birthday! Why the hell did you plan all of this if you knew I didn’t want anything?! This was just a waste of-“  
“Money? Alexander, please… I have enough money to last me centuries. Isabelle told me the reason you don’t celebrate your birthday and as much love as I hold for you, you don’t need to do that. Not with me. I would spend every last penny I had if it meant I could make you happy because that is the only thing important to me. Alec I love you more than I have ever loved money… more than I have ever loved anything in my entire life and I want to see you happy. I want you to have many more birthdays like this, with me.” It took the Shadowhunter a couple of seconds to register the sight of Magnus down on his knees in front of them… a plain white gold ring held out in front of him. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood… would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?” 

As soon as Alec heard those words nothing could stop the tears that started flowing from his eyes. He nodded his head more times than he cared to count and could do nothing but choke when he tried to say yes. Magnus placed the ring on Alec’s slender finger and stood up, taking his boyfriend, no fiancé into his arms. Magnus gently placed a kiss on Alec’s lips and before they knew it they were caught in a passionate embrace. Minutes must have passed before they finally broke apart and Magnus pulled Alec in and began swaying from side to side with the music. Magnus looked down at the most beautiful man in his arms and quietly whispered into Alec’s hair “Happy birthday, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this last year and posted it on my tumblr. It started gaining notes again recently so I thought I'd give it a re-write as my skills have somewhat improved. Enjoy!


End file.
